d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Mount Diablo State Park
Mount Diablo State Park is a California State Park made up of Mount Diablo, a mountain in central Contra Costa County. It neighbors the towns of Danville, Clayton, and Walnut Creek, but the majority of the park is considered part of Walnut Creek. The park offers many campgrounds, hiking trails, and several various landscapes, from grasslands, to sedimentary rock formations, to pine forests. The peak of Mount Diablo, at 3,849 feet, is said to have the largest viewshed in the Western United States. From the top, you can see all of the San Francisco Bay Area. On some days, you can see as far east as the Sierra Nevada mountains, and as far north as Lassen Peak. On some days, you can even see Sentinel Dome in Yosemite National Park. and Jeremy Glenn in Mount Diablo State Park, "Mount Diablo 2011".]] Mount Diablo first shows up in "Las Trampas June 2010", when some of the Young Men go on a hike in the nearby Las Trampas Regional Wilderness, but they don't actually go to Mount Diablo until "Mount Diablo 2011". In "Mount Diablo 2011", Dallin Earl, Jeremy Glenn, Alec Viera, Jaren Garff, Jeff Reed and Travis Neal go to Mount Diablo with Kevin Ganschow, Nate Anderson, and John Quereto. They camp at Juniper Campground and go on a night hike to Mount Diablo Summit. That night, a raccoon gets into the raccoon safe box and steals Jeff's trail mix. They also didn't bring a tarp, so they all sleep in the dirt. That is, except for Nate, who slept on an aero bed in the bed of his truck. A bug flew into Alec's sleeping bag, scaring him. So he and Jeremy slept on the picnic table the rest of the night. This is considered one of the worst camping experiences they've had. The next morning, they packed up and headed down to an area off the side of the road in the Diablo portion of the park to go rapelling. , "Fathers and Sons Campout 2014".]] In "Fathers and Sons Campout 2014", the Fathers and Sons Campout is held at the Barbecue Terrace Campground. John Wright, Ryan Hales, and Travis Neal set up their tent and explore the area. They climb on some nearby boulders and run down the road. They find what looks like a giant fire pit and a large animal trap. Ryan and Travis also keep the tradition alive of climbing onto the bathroom roof. Ryan sticks a bunch of rocks in between the door hinges to steady it. He and Travis then use the door to climb onto the roof. That night, some raccoons fight near their tent and a car alarm goes off. This marks the second time they camped on Mount Diablo and had it go terribly. and John Wright setting up the tent at Barbecue Terrace Campground, "Fathers and Sons Campout 2014".]] Featured In * Mount Diablo 2011 * Fathers and Sons Campout 2014 Key Places * Barbecue Terrace Campground * Juniper Campground * Mount Diablo Summit * Wildcat Campground Category:Diablo Key Places Category:Walnut Creek Key Places Category:Contra Costa County Key Places Category:California Key Places Category:USA Key Places